


Forever, Maybe More?

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: It's been nine months since they'd managed to get rid of Reign, and Sam still feels responsible for every second of it.  Alex is helping, but can she be the shoulder that Sam leans on to take on it all?  Can they make something that lasts through all the horrible things they've been through?  They'd both do anything for Ruby, but who is going to be that person for them?  Each other potentially.





	1. Chapter One

It had been eight months since Reign had torn a path of destruction through National City leaving countless bodies, endless amounts of structural damage, and absolute terror in the citizens of the city. Supergirl had defeated her with the help of a bioweapon Winn and Lena developed together using some of Lex’s technology originally developed to defeat Superman.

They’d known for about a month before the final fight that Reign had taken over Sam’s body turning her completely into the World Killer. They’d spent days trying to figure out how to separate the two, and they hadn’t been able to come up with anything that they knew would work.

Instead, they’d gone with the kryptonite bioweapon to stop the chaos, stop the destruction, and stop the crippling fear that plagued National City. It was a call Supergirl had to make. Kara, Lena, and Alex would have never been able to do it.

Alex would never forget the scene in front of her. She’d watched Kara fire the weapon, watched as Reign had fallen to the ground, and watched as her sister had ran over to her. She could still smell the smoke in the air, feel the ground trembling underneath her, and hear the piercing scream of everyone around them that had witnessed every second of the destruction.

She’d seen Kara catch Reign as she fell to the ground; her mask popping off her face as she collapsed.

Everything had been happening so fast that Alex hadn’t registered Ruby sprinting away from the DEO Agent, couldn’t catch up to the young girl as she’d ran right up to Supergirl and Reign, and just got to them as Ruby had collapsed on top of her Mom. Alex had initially been terrified that Reign would hurt Ruby until she saw the tears leaking out of Sam’s eyes.

Mom, Ruby had pleased as she clutched Sam’s side, tears streaming down her face. Alex had watched the scene unfold as Sam’s dark eyes had lightened at the sight of Ruby standing over her. She’d reached up and ran her fingers softly over Ruby’s face. As Sam’s fingers fell from Ruby’s face, she’d watched as those light brown eyes transitioned into burning red that fizzled as Sam’s breathing had slowed. Her eyes had closed, and Alex had pulled Ruby away as the little girl screamed in her arms. Kara had rushed Sam’s lifeless body back to the DEO into a scene of complete chaos.

Lena had taken Ruby, and Alex had gone to work on saving Sam.

Eight months.

Sam had been in a coma for two months after Reign had taken over her body. They’d put her in a containment room that even Supergirl couldn’t escape from while she recovered. Everyone waited on baited breath until Sam woke up wondering if Reign would still be there. Ruby had moved in with Alex during that time after Alex got a new apartment that had plenty of room for the two of them, and they’d settled into a routine.

Lena took her to school after Alex made her breakfast. Lena would pick her up from school and bring her to the DEO to do her homework until Alex was done for the day. They’d eat dinner every night sitting on one side of the glass outside of Sam’s room sometimes sitting quietly and sometimes talking to her. Ruby would tell her about her day, that she missed her, and anything that came up. After two months Alex had gotten used to it.

Sam had spent the next six months in containment after waking up. Two months was something insisted on by the DEO while Sam had insisted on the last four. They’d run every single test that they knew about or could invent to ensure that Reign was eradicated. She had been. There wasn’t even any trace of Kryptonian in her body anymore. It seemed that whatever had given Sam powers had also disappeared with Reign. The entire six months had been complicated specifically for Ruby. All she saw was her Mom. She’d spent hours every day with her talking, telling her things, and making sure her Mom didn’t miss out on anything. Alex had almost died when she’d played her the Post Malone CD. They’d watched movies together through the glass of the containment module, and Alex knew Ruby ached to hold Sam. Sometimes in the middle of her day Alex found herself eating her lunch next to Sam’s room talking about Ruby. Alex had no experience parenting, but Sam was absolutely wonderful with it. They’d found a way to make it work. 

Sam had moved into Alex’s apartment with them when the entire ordeal was over. Alex had given Sam her bed, electing to sleep on the couch. It made sense. If Sam left the room in the middle of the night for any reason, Alex would know. Alex didn’t think it was necessary at all, but Sam did. She wanted Alex there just in case. They never talked about the nights when Alex crawled into bed with Sam while the woman cried as the memories of what she’d done as Reign had crashed over her. Alex would hold her close, tell her that it was just a dream, and assure Sam that everything was alright. They’d fall asleep like that. Alex would untangle herself from Sam in the morning and sneak out of the room before Ruby woke up. She’d do everything she could for the two of them.

__

“Hey Alex,” Ruby said as she slid onto the stool at the table on a Friday morning. Alex slid a plate of eggs in front of her and smiled.

“Good morning,” Sam said as she joined them at the table, and Alex slid her her own plate of eggs. “You are a godsend,” Sam said as she took the first bite.

Alex just smiled to herself as she watched the girls eat.

They’d fallen into an easy routine with Sam there. Alex would make breakfast, Sam would take Ruby to school, they’d both head to work, Sam would pick Ruby up from school, and they’d spend the evening together doing almost anything from Ruby’s projects, to dinner, to movies, and even ice skating.

It’d been nine months since it had all ended, and they were comfortable in this routine.

“Why am I staying with Winn tonight?” Ruby asked as she stood to put her plate in the sink.

“You’re mother and I need a night out,” Alex answered grinning at Sam. “We are going to a bar with Lena and Kara.”

“Does that mean I have to spend the night with Winn?” Ruby asked as she picked her backpack up and slung it over her shoulders; a strong pout on her face.

“Yes,” Alex answered. “We are going to be out late. You’ll have fun with Winn.”

“I know,” Ruby continued to pout. She’d hugged Alex and smiled at the kiss she placed on her head before Ruby headed out the door. If she got to the car before Sam, she’d get to pick the radio station.

“Are you ok?” Alex asked as she watched Sam clear her plate.

“I’m just nervous about tonight,” Sam answered honestly.

“Why?”

“I haven’t been out since before,” Sam said. Alex watched as the sadness clouded her eyes, and she knew that Sam was somewhere far away from their kitchen.

Alex placed a delicate touch on her arm hoping to ground Sam. “It’ll be fine. We’ll have fun.”

“I know,” Sam said with a sad smile. Alex hoped that spending some normal time out with their friends would help make her feel better. Besides, there was a certain way Alex had wanted tonight to go, and Sam in this mood wasn’t going to make that happen for sure.

“We’ll have fun,” Alex said as they headed out the door. She watched the trepidation spread across Sam’s face hoping that would change by the end of the day.

__

“Hey ladies,” Alex said as she slid onto the stool at the table that Lena and Kara were occupying. Alex picked up the beer already sitting at her spot and took a sip.

She saw Kara and Lena smiling over her shoulder and felt the fingers that danced across her back as Sam arrived and moved next to Alex to sit.

Sam took the offered glass of wine quickly and took a sip. “I’m sorry I’m late. I missed a lot of work over the last nine months,” Sam said with a sheepish grin. Lena had kept up with as much of it as she could for her friend. All the board at L Corp knew was that Sam had been out with a significant illness.

“We have something to tell you,” Lena began looking at Sam. Alex smiled too. She had been waiting for this one.

Sam looked at Alex who just smiled as she took another sip of her beer.

“We’re dating,” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand.

Sam looked at the two of them before looking over at Alex.

“You knew about this?” Sam asked looking at the smirk on Alex’s face.

“Of course I did,” Alex answered. “I’ve had to deal with the insufferable cuteness of it all.”

Sam smiled at her friends. “How long?”

“Three months,” Kara answered grinning her megawatt smile.

Sam smiled at her friends, but she couldn’t help but feel sad about the whole situation. There was so much she missed out on. She missed an entire year of school for Ruby, and the guilt was really getting to her.

Alex ran what she hoped was a soothing hand up and down Sam’s back.

“I missed so much,” Sam said with a sad smile.

“Alex had a one night stand,” Kara said grinning trying to lighten the mood. Alex gave her an incredulous look.

“No way,” Sam said turning towards her.

“First off, this was actually before we knew about the whole Reign thing,” Alex began. “But yes, I did.”

“You don’t tell me anything,” Sam said before her eyes went wide. “Wait, are you dating someone?”

Lena didn’t seem to catch it, but Kara caught the disappointment in her voice.

“Oh no,” Alex began quickly. “She’s a time traveler. Doesn’t really lend well to a relationship.”

Sam looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn’t. “She also used to be an assassin,” Kara said.

“You like bad girls,” Sam said elbowing Alex. They all ordered another round of drinks and continued to chat.

It had been hours, and Sam’s face was hurting from the sheer amount of smiling that she had been doing throughout the night. She looked around the table at her friends knowing full well that they were drunk. Alex had been getting closer to her all night, and she relished in the warmth radiating off the red head’s body.

Their knees were touching when Kara and Lena had announced that it was time for them to get home. Sam and Alex followed suite.

As they stood outside waiting for a cab, Alex watched as Sam folded in on herself slightly with her arms tight across her stomach.

“Are you cold?” Alex asked and Sam smiled sheepishly at her. Before she could answer, Alex was already shrugging off her leather jacket and wrapping it around Sam’s shoulder. The cold leather didn’t really help, but Sam would never tell Alex that. The scent of Alex’s perfume was even stronger with the jacket around her shoulders, and she smiled at the other woman standing closer to her now. Alex was just in a t-shirt at this point, and Sam stepped closer into her to make sure that her sacrificing her jacket didn’t make Alex cold too.

Alex shifted closer into Sam, and Sam suddenly felt too warm. They were inches away from each other, and Sam couldn’t take the intensity of it at all. Alex’s gaze was on her as she looked away. Sam was saved by the cab pulling up to get them.

The ride to their apartment was silent, but Sam felt the weight of her decision to move away from Alex like rocks weighing down on her shoulders.

When they entered the house, Sam shrugged Alex’s jacket off and hung it in the closet.

“What was that back there?” Alex asked as Sam walked towards the couch. Sam moved towards the kitchen to pour them both a drink and give herself some time to think.

She sat the drink on the coffee table in front of Alex. She took it and took a slow sip. Sam sat the glass down and clasped her hands together.

“I feel like I owe you so much,” Sam said not meeting Alex’s eyes. “I don’t think I could ever repay you.”

Alex began to speak, but Sam raised her hand. “I’ve done horrible things, Alex. I could see that look in your eyes earlier. I know what you’re feeling, but how can I do that? How can I let myself be happy knowing the destruction I’ve caused?”

Alex sat her hand on top of Sam’s. “First off, you don’t owe me anything. I love Ruby, and I was happy to step in to help.” Sam smiled at the mention of her child. “Second off, Reign did all of those things. You didn’t. You would never. That was why saving you was so important?”

“What?”

“We tried so hard to find something that we knew would save you. Lena and I worked every hour for days on end for over a month trying to find something that could separate you from Reign. All of our other options would have killed you, and I refused to let that happen. We went with the best we could figure out in the end, and it worked,” Alex said with so much passion in her eyes that Sam felt the tears welling up in hers.

“Sam, I’ve fallen for you. I don’t know when it happened. Probably the hours that we spent hanging out when you were in that containment room,” Alex said with a laugh, and Sam laughed through the tears that were falling down her face. “I can’t image how you must feel right now, but I want to do this with you. I want to help with Ruby, I want to hold you when you’re upset, and I want to help you get through this.”

“You already do all of that, Alex. You already help with Ruby more than I ever could imagine. You hold me every night when the nightmares are too much, and you have helped me already in more ways than you know.”

“But I want to do all of that and take you on dates and kiss you and see where this goes,” Alex smiled at her again eyes shining.

“If this goes wrong,” Sam began, “Ruby would be devastated.”

“We can take it slow,” Alex said.

“What are you saying?” Sam asked unable to disguise the hope.

“Let me take you out on a date,” Alex smiled the most endearing smile Sam had ever seen. “We’ll figure this out.”

Sam leaned forward slightly and placed the lightest kiss on Alex’s lips and pulled back.

“Did you think you were going to get me in bed?” Sam asked with a mischievous grin. “Is that why you wanted Ruby to stay with Winn?”

“No,” Alex answered with a laugh. “I want to fall asleep with you tonight, yes, but my reason for Ruby staying with Winn has more to do with the fact that I want to sleep in.”

At Sam’s confused look, Alex continued. “I have to sneak out of your room early in the morning so that Ruby doesn’t get the wrong impression. I don’t have to do that if she isn’t here.”

Sam nodded before standing. She reached down to take Alex’s hand and pulled her towards Alex’s bedroom. “Tired of sleeping on the couch?” Sam asked as they rounded the corner. They began to get ready for bed looking away from each other.

When Alex was dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, she turned towards the bed that Sam was already occupying. “Yes.”

“Then get in here,” Sam said with a smile. Alex slide onto the bed and under the cover. She laid down on her back and wrapped her arm around Sam to pull her close. Before Alex let her eyes close, she kissed Sam on the forehead.

“Goodnight,” Alex whispered.

She smiled as she heard Sam’s breathing even out. Alex fell asleep that night feeling like the night had gone exactly as she planned.


	2. Chapter Two

When Alex wakes up the next morning, she’s immediately aware that she is alone in bed. She glances at the clock and is surprised to realize how long she had been asleep. She could hear Sam in the kitchen, and she could smell the bacon wafting through the apartment.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed to stretch and felt awake for the first time in weeks. After brushing her teeth, she headed towards the kitchen.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Sam said with a grin. When Alex approached, Sam leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on Alex’s lips. “Ruby is going to be here in about an hour.”

Alex smiled at Sam, her stomach rumbling as she watched Sam move around the kitchen making pancakes and bacon. When the food was on plates, Alex took them to the table. They sat down and began to eat in silence, and Alex felt like there was a weight in the room.

“You alright?” Alex asked.

“I am,” Sam answered with a smile. “I’m just happy, and I’m not used to that.”

Alex grinned at Sam quickly before turning back towards her food. They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Alex just couldn’t take it anymore.

“So,” Alex began, “how about Friday night for our date?”

“Sounds perfect,” Sam responded between bites of pancake. “Do you think Kara would watch Ruby?”

“She absolutely will,” Alex answered happy that she had a few days to plan the date. “Should we tell Ruby?”

“Absolutely,” Sam said quickly. “I want to take things slow, but I don’t think she’s stupid either. I want her to feel like she has a say in this.”

“Awesome,” Alex answered. By the time they were done eating their breakfast and cleaning up, Ruby was bounding through the door with Winn in tow.

“Thank you for watching her,” Sam said as Winn removed Ruby’s backpack from his shoulders and handed it to the bouncing child.

“Anytime,” Winn said. He smiled at Alex before heading out of the apartment, leaving Ruby absolutely beaming.

“How was your night?” Sam asked in amusement at the excited child.

“We made a volcano out of nanotech. It erupts with this foamy white stuff that the nanotech cleans up. It was the coolest thing ever,” Ruby said, gesturing wildly with her hands. The adults shared a knowing look and a laugh at Ruby.

“Sit down kid,” Alex said. “We have something to tell you.”

Ruby looked at the two of them as she sat down, skeptical. Sam sat next to Ruby while Alex settled on the coffee table across from her.

“Are we getting a puppy?” Ruby asked with a face suddenly full of hopeful excitement.

“No,” Alex and Sam said at the same time.

“Alex and I are going to go on a date on Friday,” Sam finally said. Sam seemed hesitant, and Alex suddenly felt nervous about the response that she was going to get from Ruby.

“What?” Ruby asked with genuine confusion clouding her features.

“Alex is going to take me out on a date because we like each other,” Sam explained, hoping that Ruby wasn’t upset about the thought of it.

“Wait,” Ruby exclaimed looking between the two of them. “You guys aren’t already dating?”

Sam and Alex exchanged a look before turning their attention to the teenager. “No, we aren’t.” Sam answered slowly, looking between Alex and Ruby as she spoke.

“You guys sleep together every night,” Ruby said shooting them a look that clearly was meant to imply that she wasn’t stupid.

“You,” Alex began, looking sheepishly at Ruby, “know about that?”

“I come in here to get something to drink some nights. When Alex isn’t on the couch, it’s pretty obvious where she is,” Ruby says with a laugh. “I appreciate you trying to pretend like you weren’t sleeping together in the same apartment as me.”

Sam shoots Ruby a look. “We were not doing that in the same apartment as you.”

Ruby’s hand flies over her mouth. “Gross, Mom. I wasn’t talking about that.”

They share a laugh before it turns serious again. “Are you alright with us going on a date?”

“Absolutely,” Ruby answers with a grin. “As long as I get to stay with Kara this time.”

__

They spend the day together: going grocery shopping and taking Ruby to the mall. When Alex falls asleep with Sam wrapped around her that night, she feels like everything is perfect.

__

The week doesn’t go by nearly as quickly as Alex hoped it would. They have bank robbers on the loose that results in many late nights and quite a few fights between the DEO and the Bonnie and Clyde wannabes. By the time Thursday rolls around, the robbers are in custody and Alex is absolutely exhausted from the exertion of the week. She hasn’t gotten much sleep because she has spent the last three nights at the DEO. She couldn’t risk going home at three in the morning after catching the robbers and waking Ruby on a school night. She’d called Sam every morning to make sure she knew she was alright, but she was more than ready to head home that afternoon to see Sam and Ruby.

Across town at L Corp, Sam was a ball of nervous energy. Lena watched from her desk as Sam chewed on a pen, her knee bouncing up and down under her desk. Her leg moved so frantically that the desk was shaking. Lena stood from her desk and walked over to her friend.

“What is wrong with you?” Lena deadpanned, and Sam looked up at her with a blank stare.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“You are practically vibrating right now, and it’s freaking me out,” Lena said. “Come here.”

Sam thought about arguing but did as she was told. She stood and walked over to sit next to Lena on the couch between their desks. Lena opened, poured, and handed Sam a wine glass without a word. Sam took a sip and let the alcohol calm her.

“Alex hasn’t been home all week,” Sam finally said.

“Kara hasn’t either,” Lena answered. “They’ve been working pretty late.”

“I know,” Sam groaned, “but what if she is getting cold feet about the date?”

“I doubt that,” Lena answered back.

“With everything that has happened, maybe she realizes that this isn’t what she wants,” Sam says looking straight ahead. “Dating a supervillain isn’t a great idea.”

“Sam, stop,” Lena says with no intention of entertaining that last statement. “Alex adores you.”

Sam gives Lena a hopeful look. “You think so?”

“I do. When you were away Alex talked about you all the time. That was all she did. Trust me, she isn’t getting cold feet,” Lena said. “Go home.”

“What?” Sam asked as she took another sip of her wine.

“Kara texted me an hour ago and said J’onn was letting them off early today because of all of the work they have been doing. Go home and spend the evening with Alex. I’ll get Ruby from school and take her to dinner.”

“No,” Sam said shaking her head. “You haven’t spent any time with Kara either.”

“Kara and I will spend plenty of time together after I take Ruby home, trust me,” Lena said shooting Sam a look that made it very clear exactly what she meant by that comment.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Lena said, taking Sam’s wine out of her hand. “Get out of here.”

It took Sam about twenty minutes to get home and she spent an additional ten minutes retouching her make up in the car because she noticed that Alex’s motorcycle was in the parking garage.

When she entered the house, Alex was nowhere in sight, but her leather jacket was hanging up on her hook in the hallway. Sam headed into their bedroom to find the cutest sight she had ever seen. Alex was spread across the bed, fast asleep still in her jeans and tank top. Sam had no doubt that she hadn’t gotten much sleep over the last few days. She smiled a little as Alex let out a soft snore. Sam quickly changed into her pajamas before sliding into the bed next to Alex. Alex molded her body around Sam the second Sam’s back hit the sheets. 

“Hey,” Alex whispered in a sleepy voice.

“Shh baby,” Sam cooed at her. “Go back to sleep.”

Sam laid there in silence as Alex drifted back to sleep. She didn’t wake her when she heard Ruby coming home. Instead she untangled herself from Alex, headed to greet Ruby, and spent the next few hours talking to Ruby about her day. When she entered their bedroom again, Alex was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

“You hungry?” Sam asked. Alex’s soft gaze turned towards her.

“Not really,” Alex answered. “I’m just really, really tired.”

“You can go back to sleep,” Sam said as she slid back under the covers to wrap herself around Alex.

“I wanted to talk to you for a minute first,” Alex said with a grin. She placed a quick kiss to Sam’s forehead. “How was your week?”

“Hectic,” Sam answered honestly. “There is a lot of work to catch up on at L Corp still, and Ruby has had quite a few projects to attend to.” Sam paused for a second, then began to speak again, now much softer than before. “I didn’t sleep well without you.”

“I didn’t either,” Alex said before she turned serious. “Did you have any nightmares?” 

“No, but I think it’s because I slept in your t-shirt,” Sam answered. Alex yawned in response. Sam leaned her head up to kiss Alex lightly.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

Alex grinned at her. “You get ready here. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Are you telling me anything else?” Sam asked.

“Nope,” Alex responded before leaning down to kiss her again.

“Goodnight Alex,” Sam said, grinning into another kiss.

“Goodnight Sam,” Alex responded as she pulled her close.

__

Sam took a sip of her wine in an attempt to calm her nerves. Kara and Lena had been by earlier to pick up Ruby and insisted that Sam looked wonderful, Alex would be blown away, and they’d call before they brought Ruby back the next morning. Sam was nervous, even though she knew she didn’t have a reason to be. She’d shared everything with Alex already, including being possessed by an evil alter ego. They’d survived that, and Alex still wanted to date her. They’d be fine with anything. Sam took another sip of her wine, but the doorbell rang mid-sip, startling her.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a vase full of roses. Alex stuck her head around the roses and smiled, then stepped into the apartment past Sam and let the door close behind her.

“These are for you,” Alex said with a sheepish smile giving Sam ample opportunity to take in Alex’s outfit. She wore black pants, black heels, and a red button up shirt that worked wonders against her pale skin. Alex sat the flowers on the kitchen counter before turning towards Sam, who was wearing a green dress and black heels. Alex’s eyes followed those heels up muscled calves and stopped at Sam’s face.

They stared openly at each other for a few more seconds before Alex chuckled.

“We should probably head out,” Alex said as she stepped closer and interlocked her fingers with Sam’s. They met the car at the curb and were off to the restaurant.

“The Grand Marlin?” Sam asked, impressed. “You know I’ve wanted to eat here for like two years?”

“I do know that,” Alex answered. “You can thank Lena for the reservations.”

Sam made a mental note to thank her friend before she took Alex’s arm to head into the restaurant.

They sat down, ordered a glass of wine each, and proceeded to look over the menu.

“So,” Sam said as she continued to look over the menu, “see anything you like?”

Alex didn’t answer at first, causing Sam to look up into Alex’s smirking face. “I absolutely do.”

Sam couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at Alex’s obvious flirting. “Does that work on all the girls?”

Alex blushed at the question. “You know there have only been two girls.”

“Tell me about the one night stand,” Sam said as she took another sip from her wine.

“Are you sure you want to talk about that on our first date?” Alex asked taking a large gulp from her wine. This certainly wasn’t where she expected this conversation to go. 

“I’m curious,” Sam said.

Alex took a deep breath before she began to speak. “Honestly, I was a mess. I missed Maggie so much that I couldn’t really take it. So, I just let loose. Sara’s gorgeous, and it felt good to feel wanted by someone who didn’t want anything from me. So, I got drunk, and I hooked up with her. Then I spent the next few days blaming myself for Kara getting taken, and taking it out on Sara. I just felt guilty.”

Alex looked up at Sam, who was smiling softly at her. “You can’t blame yourself for things out of your control.”

“I know that now,” Alex answered sheepishly. “That one night stand was probably the best thing I could have done, honestly. It made me realize that I had to figure my shit out. I’d never be here with you right now if it wasn’t for that night.”

“If that is the case,” Sam said with a smile, “I’m happy you did it. Even if I am jealous.”

“You have nothing to be jealous about,” Alex answered. She noticed Sam was about to speak, but cut herself off as the waiter arrived to take their food order.

After ordering, Alex made eye contact with Sam again. “Sara’s cool, but she isn’t you.”

“You already called her gorgeous,” Sam said with a grin.

“She is, but you, Sam,” Alex said, pausing and shaking her head slightly, “you are unbelievable.”

“You sure are a smooth talker,” Sam said, and Alex shook her head.

They spent the rest of the time eating their meals talking about Ruby, and Alex wasn’t upset at all when Sam moved to sit on her side of the table to sneak bites of food off Alex’s plate.

When they were done, the server came back to collect their plates.

“Dessert, ladies?” he asked.

“We’ll share the tiramisu,” Alex answered before Sam could object. “And we’ll both take another glass of wine.”

Sam grinned from her spot next to Alex as the server walked away.

Alex took another large gulp of her wine before setting it down and turning towards Sam. “I have a question that I want to ask you, and I know it’s too soon to ask you this.”

With Sam’s confused look, Alex continued. “You know why Maggie and I broke up, and I,” Alex paused and took a deep breath. She had agreed to take things slow with Sam, but she had to know. She couldn’t go through this again. “I still want to be a Mom.”

Sam saw the tears spring to Alex’s eyes and took her hands. “You know that Ruby considers you her Mom, right?”

“Of course,” Alex said taking her hand away from Sam to wipe the tear that had already started to fall down her cheek. “I just,” Alex paused again, and Sam moved her hand to Alex’s chin, directing her eyes back to Sam’s.

“Just tell me,” Sam said, smiling at Alex in the most comforting way she could muster.

“I want to be pregnant. I want to have a child myself. I’m not saying that is something in the future for us, but I want to do that.” Alex said quickly before taking a breath. Sam was about to respond, but they were again interrupted by the waiter delivering their dessert. They both looked down at the tiramisu for a long second before Sam turned to Alex.

“I don’t know what the future holds for us Alex, but if we make this work to that point,” Sam paused to kiss Alex’s cheek. “I would love to have a child with you.”

Alex let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She turned to the dessert. “This is going to be delicious.”

“It totally is,” Sam answered, and they dug in.

__

When they got home, they kicked their shoes off and fell onto the couch.

“I am absolutely stuffed,” Alex said, patting her stomach.

“Me too,” Sam responded. “I think steak, potatoes, broccoli, dessert, and four glasses of wine will do that to you.”

“Truth,” Alex said with a grin. “How about we change into our pajamas and watch a movie?”

Alex took her pajamas into the bathroom to change while Sam changed in the bedroom. Back in the living room, Alex turned on a random movie from their Netflix list. Sam walked in, two glasses of water in hand, and noticed that Alex was sitting in the middle of the couch. Sam eyed her for a second before plopping down in Alex’s lap.

“Hey,” Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Sam to pull her close. Sam settled into the couch with her back in the cushions and her legs resting over Alex’s legs. Alex ran her fingers up and down Sam’s calves, trying to make herself pay attention to the movie. Sam moved closer to Alex, and her arm that had been on the back of the couch moved around Alex’s shoulders. By the time Sam was done moving, her face was inches away from Alex’s. All Alex had to do was turn to the right, and they’d be kissing.

Sam’s lips ghosted over Alex’s cheek quickly, before she kissed the corner of Alex’s mouth. Alex abandoned the movie and turned to meet Sam’s invitation. She wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist to pull her closer as she enjoyed the warm sensation of Sam’s lips against her own.

Alex could feel her heart rate going up. She could feel how badly she wanted to deepen the kiss. She pulled back to rest her forehead against Sam’s. Sam’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“You ok?” Sam asked.

“Yes, but I don’t want to take this too far,” Alex responded.

Sam laughed before moving again to straddle Alex’s lap. “We could make out like we’re in high school.” Alex laughed at the suggestion before she realized that Sam was serious.

Alex leaned in again to capture Sam’s lips as she pulled her closer. It wasn’t long before Alex was running her tongue over Sam’s bottom lip and leaning forward to slide her tongue into Sam’s open mouth. Sam met her with equal enthusiasm as their tongues moved together. Sam’s hands tangled in Alex’s hair as Alex’s hands moved lower down Sam’s back.

When Sam pulled lightly at Alex’s hair they broke apart. Alex opened her eyes to look into Sam’s darkened eyes. They were still so close that they shared each exhale.

“Maybe that wasn’t the best way to take it slow?” Sam asked with a grin as she climbed off of Alex to sit beside her.

“How about we just actually watch the movie?” Alex asked as Sam settled next to her.

“Sounds perfect,” Sam answered. Alex restarted the movie and wrapped her arm around Sam to pull her close.

As Sam leaned against Alex’s side and began to watch the opening credits of the movie, she smiled to herself, convinced for the first time in a long time that she deserved to be this happy with Alex.


	3. Chapter Three

Three months pass quicker than Alex would like to admit. It’s absolute bliss that she gets to hold Sam’s hand during Ruby’s soccer games, gets to kiss Sam whenever she wants, and gets to call Sam her girlfriend whenever she wants. It feels right. It feels perfect. She’s smitten. She knows that she’s in love with Sam, but it has been something she’s been afraid to admit out loud. Admitting it out loud gives it power and weight, and it gives it the chance to break her heart. Something Alex knows for certain is that every single time something feels perfect, it all comes crashing down around her.

It happens on a Friday night. Sam is taking a shower leaving Alex and Ruby watching TV in the living room. Alex is bursting with excitement for their plans on Saturday night. Alex plans on taking Sam to a nice dinner and then to a hotel room for what she hopes ends up being a romantic evening alone. That’s the thing that hasn’t happened yet. They haven’t been able to take the next step in their relationship. In the name of taking things slow as well as never really having any alone time. Sam wants Ruby around all the time trying to make up for the time she lost with her daughter which Alex doesn’t mind, but it certainly prevents them from actually having sex. They’d been close one time when Alex had come home from work still wearing her DEO tactical gear. She’d seen the look in Sam’s eyes and felt a thrill shoot through her body when Sam began pushing her towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, before Alex’s shirt came off Lena had come flying through the door with Ruby is tow leaving them both breathing heavy and staring at each other with wide eyes.

Now, Alex is sitting on the couch with Ruby just waiting for Sam to finish her shower. Ruby’s typing away on her phone and turns to Alex.

“Can I stay at Stacy’s house tonight?” Ruby asks looking at Alex for a second before she turns back to her phone.

“Sorry kid,” Alex smiles. “You’re already staying at Taylor’s house tomorrow night.”

“I’m only staying at Taylor’s house so that you and Mom can have ‘alone time,’” Ruby says putting quotes around the words. “I’d rather stay at Stacy’s.” 

“No can do Rubes,” Alex says watching the teens face turn slightly angry. “You know the rules.”

Ruby makes an exacerbated huffing sound that Alex almost laughs at until she sees the look on Ruby’s face.

“That isn’t fair,” Ruby says standing and raising her voice. Alex stands up to tower over the child.

“You know the rules. You can’t stay away from the house twice in a week,” Alex says lowering her voice to let Ruby know she is serious.

Ruby looks furious. She opens her mouth to speak, closes it, and then opens it again. “I’m going to ask my Mom,” Ruby yells emphasizing the word. “Because no matter what you think, you aren’t.” Alex hears Sam’s gasp from behind her not aware that the woman had entered the room. Ruby storms past her towards her room.

“Ruby Arias,” Sam says in a stern voice. “You get back here right now and apologize.”

“No,” Ruby screams and slams the door to her room. Sam looks back down the hall in the direction Ruby went and looks back at Alex.

Alex’s chest feels tight, and she feels like she can’t breathe. She tries to take a deep breath but hot tears spring from her eyes at the attempt. She wants to look up at Sam, but she just can’t bring herself to do it. Because Ruby is exactly right. Alex isn’t her Mom. She was just a filler while Sam wasn’t around. She’d thought she’d developed a good relationship with Ruby, but she’d clearly been wrong. Alex can sense Sam stepping closer to her, but she can’t take it. She takes in a shaky breath, wipes the tears from her eyes, and storms out of the front door. She doesn’t even think about putting on her helmet before jumping on her motorcycle and heading down the street. She’s driving fifty miles an hour when she is finally able to breathe, and the tears begin to stream down her face. The hurt in her heart is palpable as the bike roars underneath her.

__

Sam’s hand falls from where she’d attempted to reach out to Alex as the woman had stormed out of the front door. She feels hot tears in her eyes at the absolute look of pain that had been on Alex’s face as she’d left. Sam’s heart sinks into her throat at the thought of Alex not coming back.

Sam is about to head out the door when Ruby crashes into her side. Tears are streaming down Ruby’s face as she wraps tightly around Sam. Sam looks down at her daughter who looks sadder than Sam has ever seen her.

“I didn’t mean that Mom,” Ruby says with sobs making her choke up. “Did Alex leave?”

Sam can’t do anything but nod her head as she feels her daughter’s tears soaking through the fabric of her shirt.

“She’ll be back baby,” Sam whispers. She isn’t sure if she is trying to convince herself or Ruby.

__

Sam is almost asleep when she feels the bed dip next to her. She knows its late because she has been tossing and turning most of the night without Alex pressed against her. She takes a deep breath as she rolls over and clutches at Alex.

Sam knows that Alex is probably upset, but she can’t help the tears that spring to her own eyes.

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Sam whispers into the darkness, and Alex feels the weight of her words.

Alex smiles slightly, and Sam’s heart beats wildly in her chest. Alex is always the strong one. She’s always the one that keeps it together.

“This is my apartment,” Alex says in the most lighthearted way she can muster.

Sam laughs at that before nuzzling into Alex’s side. She kisses her cheek briefly.

“She didn’t mean it,” Sam says, and she feels Alex tense underneath her.

“I know,” Alex begins, “it’s just one of my biggest fears.”

Sam looks up at Alex, and she can just make out the frown on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I had this plan for my life. I was going to get my doctorate, get married, and have children. When I realized that I was gay the thought of having children seemed like the most distant thing to me. Then, I realized that I could still have children. Thinking about it I knew that one of us wouldn’t be biologically related to the child, and I feared this exact thing would happen. I was terrified that my child wouldn’t think of me as their parent. I know I’m not her Mom, but I just thought maybe one day I could be.”

Sam kissed Alex’s cheek again, and she tasted the saltiness where Alex’s tears had been.

“You are her Mom,” Sam says earnestly hoping that Alex believes her. Sam is about to continue when the light flicks on, and she looks up to see Ruby tentatively walking towards the bed. Alex gasps at the little girls puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Ruby doesn’t speak, but she jumps forward into the bed and buries herself into Alex’s side. Alex’s hands run up and down Ruby’s back even though Alex is tense.

“I’m so sorry Alex,” Ruby says through her new tears. Sam just watches Alex’s face because she can tell the dilemma there. Alex wants to reassure Ruby, but she’s hurt.

“It’s alright kid,” Alex finally says with a tight smile.

“It isn’t,” Ruby says moving back to look at her. “Alex you mean so much to me. You have no idea how much I appreciate you being there for me and all you’ve done for me. I look up to you, and I am so sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s alright,” Alex says reaching up to run her hand through Ruby’s tangled hair.

Ruby looks at Sam before turning back to Alex. “I told Mom I hated her once,” Ruby begins. “I felt terrible about it for days, and she told me something that I’ll never forget. She said that we only get that upset with people we love. I know it isn’t nice to hurt people that you love, but I think I got that upset because I love you Alex.”

Alex gasps, and Sam feels like she stops breathing. Ruby smiles lightly. “I love you Alex, and I absolutely see you as my Mom. But I think I’ll have to call you Mama because that could get confusing.”

Alex laughs for a second before turning serious. “I love you too Ruby, and I agree with you. I think it is easiest for us to hurt the people we love most, but we should try really hard not to.”

“I know,” Ruby sighs. “I’m so sorry.”

There is silence for a few moments while Sam and Ruby cling to Alex. She rubs circles on both of their backs, and Sam is struck again by how strong Alex is when she should be the one falling apart right now.

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” Ruby asks breaking the tense silence.

“Sure kid,” Alex responds sinking further into the bed, “but I can’t sleep like this.”

Alex rolls onto her side, and Sam knows exactly how Alex wants to sleep. Sam looks at Ruby and pats the spot in front of her. Ruby jumps over the two of them with a laugh. Sam scoots back into Alex so that her back is pressed into Alex’s front. Ruby mirrors the position and scoots back into Sam. Alex’s left arm goes under Sam’s head while the right tosses across her midsection to rest on Ruby. Sam wraps her arms around Ruby as well and intertwines her fingers with Alex’s.

Sam turns her head and kisses Alex fully on the lips trying to tell her everything she wants to say but just can’t right then. The kiss lingers when Sam pulls away.

“Gross guys,” Ruby whines.

“Goodnight beautiful,” Alex whispers into Sam’s ear. “Goodnight Ruby.”

“Goodnight Ruby?” Ruby repeats, “You call Mom beautiful, but I just get a Ruby?”

“Goodnight kid,” Alex responds, and Sam giggles next to her.

“Goodnight Mom,” Ruby says. “Goodnight Mama.”

Sam feels Alex’s heartbeat pick up behind her, and Alex just snuggles deeper into her. Regardless of the emotion of the day, this is what feels like home.

__

Ruby decides the next day that she wants to stay with Kara and Lena instead of going to her friend’s house. That leaves Sam getting ready in Ruby’s bathroom and Alex getting ready in their bathroom so that they can surprise each other with their outfits for the night.

Ruby is sitting on the couch with Kara and Lena waiting for the two to approach.

Alex enters the room first wearing black slacks, a button up blue shirt, and heels. Her hair is loose around her face, and her makeup is darker than it normally would be. Alex is standing there for about ten seconds before Sam walks out. Alex isn’t sure who gasps, but it was probably her. Sam’s wearing a green dress that pops off her tan skin. It’s tight and short with her cleavage well displayed, and Alex’s mouth goes dry.

“You guys are going to be late if you keep staring at each other,” Ruby says resulting in the grownups laughing.

Sam steps closer. “You look fantastic.”

Alex’s nervous smile is the cutest thing Sam has ever seen. “Yeah, wow. I don’t know how I’m going to get through dinner.”

Sam whispers in her ear, “you have to eat dinner to get dessert.”

“I heard that,” Ruby yells resulting in another round of giggles from the adults.

“Ready kid?” Kara asks as she stands to take Ruby’s bag.

“We’ll call tomorrow when we’re on the way to pick her up,” Alex says with a small smile.

“No need for that. We’ll bring her here,” Lena leers at them before turning to appraise Sam. “I told you that dress was just on the censored side of slutty.”

“Time to go,” Ruby says as she pushes Lena towards the door. Kara follows suit.

“Bye Mom. Bye Mama,” Ruby yells from the door. Alex doesn’t miss the look that Kara and Lena both send her way, but she just ignores it because every single time Ruby says it she breaks out into a huge smile.

“Ready?”

“Absolutely babe.”

__

When they sit down at their table, Sam immediately moves to sit on the same side as Alex ignoring how annoying couples that do that usually are.

“Taking me to the place we had our first date is a nice touch babe,” Sam says leaning over to place a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek. Alex flushes red because of the sensation of the kiss, the feeling of Sam’s fingers on her thigh, and the anticipation of the night.

They order a bottle of wine that the waiter recommends before placing their food order leaving the two of them time to talk.

“I’m so glad we are here,” Sam says.

“Me too,” Alex responds as she takes Sam’s hand into hers.

“Thank you,” Sam says, “for being patient, for being strong, and for being everything that I needed you to be.”

“Even if we’d never gotten into a relationship,” Alex breaths, “I would have done all of that for you. I care about you Sam, more than anything in the world.”

“More than your alien gun?” Sam asks.

“Don’t push it.”

Dinner arrives shortly after it. They consume it over soft smiles and lingering touches. Alex gives Sam a bite of her steak, and her heart almost stops in her chest when Sam’s tongue runs over her lips after she chews it.

“Dessert ladies?” 

“I think we’ll take the check,” Alex says quickly because Sam has spent the last few minutes running her fingers up and down Alex’s thigh and whispering things in her ear that really shouldn’t be said in public places.

Alex tries to calm her racing heart as she signs the bill and grabs Sam’s hand to take the short walk to the hotel. It’s nice for sure. Probably the nicest one Alex has ever stayed in, but she wasn’t going to spare expenses for such an important time.

They step tentatively into the room, and Alex flicks on the lights.

“You ok?” Alex asks, and Sam steps closer to you.

“There is absolutely nothing,” Sam whispers before pulling Alex into a kiss, “that I want more than to do this with you.”

“Turn around,” Alex whispers, and Sam complies. She gathers her hair into her hands to give Alex plenty of room to unhook her dress, but Alex surprises her when she drops down to her knees on the floor behind Sam. 

Alex’s fingers start on each side of her ankle and slide up under her dress to the top of Sam’s thigh. Sam feels every touch like lightening shooting up her legs. Alex kisses the back of Sam’s thigh between her hands before brushing them back down to Sam’s ankle. She repeats the action on the other side.

When she gets back down to Sam’s ankle, Alex takes her hand to allow Sam to assist her in removing her heels. When they are kicked off, Alex stands and unbuttons the clasp on Sam’s dress and pulls the zipper down. Sam groans as Alex’s hands begin to move over the skin of her back, gripping into the muscles there, and it feels like absolute heaven. Alex’s strong hands work down her back as they bring the dress with it until all Alex has to do is tug it over her hips and it falls to the floor. Sam steps out of it carefully. She watches Alex’s eyes darken at the sight of her in the matching lace underwear and bra set she’d picked out specifically for tonight.

“For me?” Alex asks grinning at her.

“Everything is for you Alex,” Sam says as Alex’s hands splay out across her abdomen. Alex squeezes at her side as she looks into Sam’s eyes.

“I’ve never wanted anything as badly as I want you,” Alex whispers against Sam’s lips.

“I love you Alex,” Sam whispers back, and Alex pulls back to look at her more closely. “I have no idea what I’d do without you, and I can honestly say that I never want to find out.”

“I love you too,” Alex says leaning back closer to Sam to place light kisses on Sam’s cheeks and forehead. “Always.”

There’s a tense moment where they just stare at each other. Sam isn’t sure who moves first until she finds herself slamming into Alex at a bruising force. Lips meet in a kiss that makes Sam’s entire body feel like it has caught fire. She’s burning up inside at Alex’s hands roaming her back as her nails dig in lightly into Sam’s shoulder blades with each brush of her tongue against Sam’s.

Sam doesn’t break the kiss as she begins to unbutton Alex’s shirt and pushes it off her arms. Their lips part for just a brief moment while Alex takes it the rest of the way off. Their tongues continue to move together as Sam unbuttons Alex’s pants and pulls them down. Alex crashes into Sam slightly off balance when she attempts to kick her pants off without breaking their kiss. Sam wraps her arms around Alex to steady her, and Alex lets out an embarrassed chuckle.

Their foreheads rest together and Alex sighs. “Leave it to me to fall in the floor during our first time.”

“Alex, you are literally one of the sexiest women I know. The abs,” Sam says as she trails her fingers down Alex’s toned stomach, “the gun, these arms,” Sam says as she moves her hands to Alex’s shoulders to run over them and down her biceps, “but my favorite thing about you is how much of a dork you are.”

“How about we get back to how hot I am?” Alex says leaning into kiss Sam again.

“When you’re working out,” Sam says before she pecks Alex on the lips. “When you’re helping Ruby with a science project,” another peck. “When you’re mowing the lawn in that tight tank top,” another peck. “When you ride your motorcycle,” Sam says stopping to look at Alex. “You’re always sexy Alex.”

“Fuck,” Alex breaths out because Sam talking to her like this has already done things to her.

Alex takes Sam’s hand and leads her to the bed. Sam lays down on her back in the middle and grins at Alex as she crawls up the bed to hover over her.

Alex’s lips ghost over Sam’s before she presses a kiss to her cheek. Alex’s mouth moves to her neck to nip and suck at the soft skin there. Sam tilts her head to the side to give Alex more access. Alex’s teeth scrape against her skin as she moves up to nip at her earlobe, and Sam can’t help the moan that escapes her mouth when Alex sucks it into her mouth. Alex’s breath is hot against her skin.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Alex whispers. She doesn’t wait for Sam to respond as she resumes her trail down Sam’s neck. Alex sucks at her pulse point hard, and Sam hisses.

She lifts when she feels Alex’s hands moving under her to unhook her bra. The minute it’s gone Alex runs a tongue over her nipple, and Sam arches further into her. Alex’s mouth covers her nipple to suck lightly at it as she fingers come up to play with the other one. Sam wants this to last forever, and she simultaneously can’t wait for Alex to move further down her body.

Alex takes her time lavishing Sam’s chest with attention leaving Sam wanting and desperate.

“Baby, please,” Sam whispers as her fingers thread through Alex’s hair. The redhead gives her a teasing smile but moves to settle between her legs. She hooks her fingers in Sam’s underwear to pull them down.

Alex takes a minute to look down at the sight below her as she drinks in Sam’s tan skin, toned body, and the look of absolute want on her face.

Alex ducks down to place a kiss on Sam’s thigh before she moves higher. The first swipe of her tongue through Sam’s slick folds is tentative, but she dives in at the whimper that escapes from Sam. Blunt nails dig into her scalp as Alex runs her tongue up and down Sam’s slit from her entrance to her clit. She dips her tongue into Sam’s entrance, and Sam bucks hard into her. Alex’s hand steadies her hips as she moves back up to suck on Sam’s clit. It takes a few quick swipes of Alex’s tongue over it before she feels the grip in her hair tighten. Sam’s body arches and then slams back down on the bed. Alex continues to run her tongue around Sam’s clit as her hips move in quick spikes every single time Alex hits one spot.

Alex leans away from her when the hand in her hair loosens. She looks up at Sam as she runs the back of her hand across her damp mouth.

Sam’s eyes lock on hers as Alex climbs back up her body and kisses her soundly.

“You are really good at that,” Sam says, and her voice is deeper than Alex has ever heard it.

“I try,” Alex answers back. It’s only a few seconds before they’re kissing again. Sam wants to take her time to tease Alex, but she can’t wait to see Alex fall apart in her arms.

She skims her fingertips down Alex’s neck, over her sternum, and down to her bellybutton. Alex breath hitches in her throat as Sam’s finger continue to trail between her thighs. Alex’s legs spread in anticipation. Sam pulls away from the kiss so that she can see Alex’s face just as she slides her fingers through Alex’ slit.

“Did going down on me turn you on this much?” Sam teases as she continues to stroke lightly up and down Alex’s slit.

“Sam,” Alex warns as Sam’s finger dips into Alex’s entrance. Sam slides in about an inch before she pulls her finger out to run up and down Alex lightly.

“Sam,” Alex warns again this time much more firm. Sam kisses her quickly before she finally slides a finger inside Alex. It’s not enough, and she knows it. She moves in and out of Alex slowly as Alex’s hips move down to meet each of her thrusts. Sam watches Alex’s face as her eyes scrunch together.

Sam adds a second finger and gets even more aroused at the moan that comes out of Alex’s mouth. She knows they were taking things slow, but she has no idea at this point why they waited so long to do this.

Sam curls her fingers inside of Alex as she moves in and out of her. Alex’s breath is ragged, and she’s trying as hard as she can to keep her eyes locked on Sam’s. When Sam’s thumb moves to glide over her clit, Alex’s eyes slam shut. It doesn’t take long before Alex is tightening around Sam’s fingers. Her hips buck wildly as she comes leaving Sam’s eyes blown wide with desire and Alex panting out quick breaths.

Alex’s head rolls side to side before she finally opens her eyes to look at Sam. 

“I love you,” Alex whispers, and Sam can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. “This has already been a hell of a year for us, but I know it’ll be ok.”

“If I’d know you were so sweet after coming, I’d have done this before,” Sam whispers.

Alex just rolls her eyes at her. “I mean it. With Reign, with you staying in the DEO, with Ruby, falling in love with you…” Alex trails off as her fingers run through Sam’s hair.

“I love you too Alex,” Sam smiles. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“Show me,” Alex whispers, and Sam leans forward to firmly kiss Alex.

__

Alex can’t help but laugh the next morning as they sit in the back of the car headed back to their place. Sam’s hair is as sex mused as it gets even though she’s tried many times to comb it out. They’d been up until the sun rise and had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and Alex was on cloud nine. 

“Lena is going to make fun of you in one second,” Alex said grinning at Sam as she continues to try to fix her hair.

“Oh, don’t you worry babe,” Sam grinned, “all of those hickeys on your neck are going to give Kara a field day.”

Alex hadn’t even had time to really check herself over in the mirror after they woke up late and had to rush home to attempt to beat Ruby there.

Alex let out a sigh of relief when they barreled into the living room to find it empty. Alex sat their bag down and took a deep breath. Before she could let it all the way out, the front door was opening.

“Hello lovers,” Lena said in that silky sweet voice that dripped with inuendo. Alex said hello to Lena before she grabbed their overnight bag and headed into the bedroom to put their things away.

“Where’s Ruby?” Sam asked as she noticed no one was behind Lena.

“Kara and Ruby are in the car,” Lena said turning towards Sam. “I wanted to discuss your night of love making, and I don’t think you’d want your daughter to hear it.”

Sam cocks her head to the side at Lena, but she grins anyway. “God, Lena,” Sam groans. “It was so good.”

“From the looks of your hair, I’d say so,” Lena said patting the top of her best friend’s head.

“You have no idea,” Sam said stepping closer to whisper to Lena. “Obviously all of the stuff with Reign was absolutely horrid, but if I had to go through that to get those types of orgasms regularly then…” Sam said trailing off.

“Are we really to the point where we can make Reign jokes?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“Love has a way of making even the darkest things better,” Sam smiled, and a seriousness settled over them.

“Love?” Lena asked.

“Absolutely yes,” Sam smiled as Alex came bounding back into the room. It was only a second before Kara and Ruby came bounding into the house.

Ruby gave Alex and Sam quick hugs before she looked skeptically between the four adults.

“You guys are being weird,” Ruby said rolling her eyes before heading towards her room already over the shenanigans of the adults.

“Lena,” Sam said gesturing to her friend and pointing towards the kitchen.

Lena quietly followed Sam into the kitchen to leave the Danvers sisters some time alone.

“So,” Kara said beaming at her sister, “how was your night? But like, leave out the details.”

“She told me she loved me,” Alex whispered, and Kara’s smile got impossibly bigger.

“Really?” Kara grinned before wrapping her sister up in a tight hug.

“I’m going to marry her one day Kara,” Alex said smiling at her sister.

“I don’t doubt that one bit,” Kara answered before wrapping her arm around her sister and pulling her towards the kitchen where Lena and Sam waited for them.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone is still reading this story, but I promise you guys that if you are reading this I am going to finish it! Hope you enjoy, and I apologize for the length of time since the last update.

Six months later Alex finds herself frantically running out of the DEO to head to Ruby’s school. Sam’s stuck in a meeting, and with her being listed on Ruby’s school paperwork, Alex is the one who gets the call. Ruby’s been throwing up all morning at school, and they’re worried that it is a little worse than a simple stomach bug. She shoots Sam a text message to let her know that she’s heading there to get Ruby before she drives like a maniac to the school.

Alex doesn’t even bother parking as she just leaves the car right in front of the entrance to the school. Ruby practically looks green by the time Alex gets into the main office. She’s clutching at her stomach, and the pain on her face makes Alex’s heart ache.

“Ruby,” Alex exhales as she runs over to the sick child. Ruby gives her the saddest look Alex has ever seen as the school nurse approaches.

“Her pain has moved from the middle of her stomach to the right side. She didn’t have a fever, but she has one now,” the nurse says as Alex’s eyes widen because she knows what this could be.

“I’ve got her,” Alex says as she scoops Ruby up into her arms, runs to the car, and basically throws her into the back. Alex flicks on the lights of the DEO SUV to ensure that they’ll get to the hospital quickly.

Alex tells the triage nurse at the front desk Ruby’s symptoms, and the teenager is quickly rushed into one of the rooms. Alex’s eyes are wide as she watches the physician evaluate Ruby quickly. When he pushes down on her right lower quadrant and releases resulting in Ruby screaming in pain, Alex knows without a question what is going on. An hour later a CT scan confirms appendicitis, and the doctor goes over the surgical options and outcomes with them.

The nurse gives Ruby another shot of pain medication while they wait for the physician to return to get her prepped for surgery. Alex has tried to call Sam three times since they arrived at the hospital, but she knows her phone is likely on silent sitting in her purse while she participates in her meetings. Another person in scrubs enters the room, and Alex looks at her with wide eyes.

She hands Alex a stack of papers to fill out as they wait, and Alex beings to write down Ruby’s information. Name, address, phone number, and other demographic information is easy. Alex plucks Ruby’s insurance card out of her wallet to fill out that information because she’d had to take Ruby to the doctor a few times when Sam was still in the containment facility at the DEO. When she gets to the allergies section, Alex pauses. Neither Sam or Ruby have ever told her anything about Ruby having allergies, but she really doesn’t know if she has any or not. She looks up at the child who is sound asleep on the hospital bed from the pain medication.

The woman in scrubs returns and sees the panicked look on Alex’s face.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” she asks in a friendly voice.

Alex looks up at her with tears in her eyes. “I don’t know if she has any allergies.”

The woman looks at Ruby in the bed before her eyes turn back to Alex. “You aren’t her Mom?”

“I’m her Mom’s girlfriend,” Alex says because really that is all she is in the eyes of legal documents.

“Because this is emergency surgery, it doesn’t really matter related to the consent form,” the nurse begins, “but her Mom will have to fill that out.”

She shows Alex what she can fill out on the intake information and heads out. Alex is frantically attempting to call Sam when the anesthesiologist comes back to take Ruby into surgery. Alex knows that Sam won’t answer because of her multiple meetings so she calls Lena instead. It takes a call to Jess to go get Lena because Lena is also in the meeting with Sam. By the time Alex has Sam on the phone the woman is absolutely frantic.

“What happened?” Sam huffs out, and Alex hears the door slam as Sam takes the stairs down to the L Corp lobby.

“Ruby got sick at school, and they called me because they couldn’t reach you. She didn’t look good so I brought her to the hospital. She has appendicitis and is in surgery,” Alex gets out in a rushed breath. She has to take a deep breath to regain control of herself at the rushed words.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Sam says and hangs up. It’s only about twenty minutes before Sam flies into the hospital room and wraps Alex into a tight hug. Alex can feel herself shaking against Sam’s frame.

“She’s in surgery,” Alex says with a broken whisper. “There are some forms that you need to fill out,” Alex says gesturing towards the clipboard sitting on the table. Sam frowns when Alex folds in on herself. “I didn’t know what allergies Ruby has,” Alex whispers, and Sam understands where the trepidation is. “I filled out everything I was allowed to, but you have to do the rest as her legal guardian.”

Sam gives Alex a watery smile because she’s worried about Ruby as she takes the clipboard to give her something to do. “She doesn’t have any allergies baby,” Sam whispers as she begins to fill in the information that Alex couldn’t. Sam scribbles her signature across the required lines.

They sit in the room in silence for what feels like days before a nurse comes to get them and escort them back to the recovery room. Ruby’s groggy when they get back there, but her eyes are open.

“Mom,” Ruby says reaching for Sam’s hand as she approaches the bed. “Mama,” she says when she looks to see Alex. “It hurts,” Ruby says as her eyes look heavy.

“I know baby,” Sam says rubbing her fingers across Ruby’s forehead. “Just try to sleep,” she whispers before leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. Alex just stands there in silence because she wants to take away all the hurt that Ruby is experiencing. She wants to be the one to make her feel better, but she can’t.

The physician tells them that the surgery went well and the perforation of the appendix was still contained within the organ with no infection being spread. She tells them that Ruby will need to rest and not do much for about a week before she is able to go back to school and slowly return to normal activities. She goes over the post-operative prescriptions with Sam as well as schedules Ruby’s follow up appointment. It hurts Alex beyond belief that the physician doesn’t even look her way as he goes over the post-operative information.

Alex calls J’onn and Kara when they get home to tell them what is going on while Sam calls Lena. They put Ruby to bed after giving her the antibiotic and pain medication. Sam plugs in Ruby’s cell phone and tells her to call out or text her if she needs anything. With kisses placed to her head, they smile down at the teenager who just looks so small lying in bed with her arms crossed over her stomach.

When they enter back into the living room, Sam runs a tentative hand through Alex’s hair.

“Thank you for being there for her today,” Sam whispers as she continues to run her fingers through Alex’s hair to rest on the back of her neck.

“I really wasn’t,” Alex says, and Sam gives her a confused look immediately. Alex huffs out a frustrated sigh as she sits down hard on the couch. Sam sits next to her and grabs Alex’s hand as she watches the tears spring to her lover’s eyes. “I wasn’t there for her. I didn’t know if she had any allergies. I couldn’t sign her forms.”

“Alex,” Sam says understanding now what Alex is going through, “Ruby doesn’t have any allergies. You would have known that if she had any. The rest is just legal stuff. Ruby is your daughter.”

“Not in the eyes of the law,” Alex whispers, and Sam feels the tightness in her chest at the emotions that she knows are pouring out of Alex. She wraps her arms around Alex as the red head begins to shake slightly as tears fall down her face. Sam kisses the top of her head and hugs her tighter knowing without a doubt that she has to fix this.

__

Three days later after frantic internet searches and whispered phone calls, Sam has the paperwork in hand. She fills it out in the bathroom of their room one night while Alex helps Ruby take a shower in her own bathroom. She doesn’t have to do much but write down Ruby’s information, write down Alex’s information, and write down her own. She signs and dates the document and tucks it back into the envelope that she hides under a stack of towels because she knows Alex will never look there. All it needs now is Alex’s signature to solidify it.

A week and a half after Ruby’s surgery, Alex goes back to work even though Sam decides to keep Ruby home from school until the following week. Alex doesn’t protest because truth be told she just really likes having Ruby around.

When Alex leaves for the day, Sam heads into Ruby’s room with the envelope in hand.

“What is that?” Ruby asks from where she is sitting up in her bed with pillows all around her reading.

“It’s a gift for Alex,” Sam says as she tosses it at Ruby.

The teenager raises her eyebrows as she slides the paperwork out of the envelope. Her eyes widen with each sentence that she reads. A smile breaks across her face when she reads the last paragraph.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright with this,” Sam says to her daughter. “I didn’t want to tell Alex if you weren’t.”

“This just makes Alex my legal parent,” Ruby says with a sigh. “She’s already my Mama.”

Sam smiles a sappy smile at her daughter because she is just so thankful for the love that Ruby clearly has with Alex. She knows that the two of them have been through a lot. Sam was gone for a really long time after Reign was eradicated, and she knows that Alex has been the support system preventing all of this from ruining Ruby’s life. Her daughter was strong, but there was no doubt that Alex had been the stronger one during the whole ordeal.

“When can we tell her?” Ruby all but squeals as she stuffs the paperwork back into the envelope and breaks Sam from her thoughts.

“I was thinking Friday night we could do it together,” Sam begins. “We could invite Lena and Kara over for it and give it to Alex.”

“Can I ask her?” Ruby asks still clutching the papers to her chest. “Can I Mom?” Sam thinks about it for a second and realizes that Ruby asking is exactly how she wants this to go.

“Sure baby,” Sam says kissing her daughter’s forehead. “I think Alex would love it if you asked.”

“There is probably another question you should be asking Alex,” Ruby says raising her eyebrows, and Sam is without question confused by the words.

“What question?” Sam asks narrowing her eyes at her daughter who just shoots her a mischievous smile.

“If I am going to ask Alex to legally be my Mom, you should probably ask her to be your wife,” Ruby says chuckling, and Sam stares at her because it is without a doubt something that she has been thinking about. “Come on Mom. You guys can get married and work on having me a little sister.”

Sam huffs out a laugh even though the thought of proposing to Alex has been circling in her head for a long time. Sam pulls her phone out of her pocket, and it is Ruby’s turn to give her a look.

Sam presses a few things before holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hey Lena,” Sam says when her best friend answers. “Can you and Kara come over Friday night?” Ruby gives her a questioning look when Sam’s eyebrows raise in confusion.

“Alex already told you to come over?” Sam asks, and Ruby is even more confused. Sam talks to Lena for a few more minutes before she hangs up the phone.

“Apparently your Mama already invited Kara and Lena over Friday night for dinner,” Sam says with a grin because there is nothing suspicious at all about that.

Ruby smiles a large smile at her Mom because she has no idea. She didn’t know when Alex was going to do it, but they’d already talked about it. Alex asked Ruby permission earlier in the week to propose to Sam and had even shown her a few ring options. Ruby had picked two out that she thought Sam would like the best, but Ruby didn’t know Alex had already gotten one.

“Friday is going to be great,” Ruby says with a big smile. Sam just laughs at her daughter before exiting the room to get some cleaning done.

__

Ruby is feeling significantly better by the time Friday rolls around and is bouncing around the house in excitement. She runs to the front door when the doorbell rings to let Lena and Kara in even though Sam can see that running is slightly painful for the child.

“Hey,” Ruby exclaims as she hugs both of the women. “Mom is running around like a spastic crazy person getting food ready. Alex will be back in a few minutes.”

Kara and Lena follow Ruby into the kitchen where Sam is pulling food out of the oven. She turns around, almost hits Ruby with the hot tray, and takes a deep breath.

She cocks her head at Lena who is laughing silently at her. “I just want tonight to be perfect,” Sam breaths out, and Lena’s smile widens.

“I think it will be,” Lena says, and Sam just ignores her even though she isn’t one hundred percent sure what Lena means by the statement.

Alex gets there five minutes later. She’s holding a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers that cause Sam’s face to break out in a grin. Lena relieves her of the wine bottle and busies herself opening it and getting glasses while Alex walks up to Sam.

“Here you go beautiful,” Alex says passing her the flowers with a kiss on her cheek.

“I had surgery and you bring her flowers?” Ruby exclaims from the entryway to the kitchen. “I’m just chopped liver around here.”

Alex huffs out a laugh before she moves to Ruby and picks the teenager up. “You know I love you my sweet little baby Ruby,” Alex says as she begins peppering Ruby’s face with kisses.

“Put me down,” Ruby says swatting at Alex. “I’m not a baby.”

Alex puts the teenager down and watches as she scampers off into the living room where Kara is waiting. Alex steps back closer to Sam who pulls Alex close to wrap her arms around her neck. Their foreheads rest softly together.

“Don’t give away all of my kisses,” Sam says with a grin at Alex as the red head leans forward to capture her lips in a slow kiss. When Alex’s tongue swipes across her bottom lip, Sam can’t help but open her mouth to run her own against Alex’s. She knows that Lena is in the kitchen right next to them pouring wine, but she just can’t help herself. Sam pulls back with a breathless chuckle before pushing Alex out of the kitchen. “Set the table babe,” Sam says at Alex’s retreating form.

“Now that was a hello kiss,” Lena says grinning at Sam who can’t help but smile back. “Kara and I are taking Ruby home with us tonight.”

“What? Why?” Sam stammers. “I think Alex will want to spend some time with Ruby after she finds out about the gift.”

“With the way she just kissed you, I think you are dead wrong,” Lena answers because she knows that Alex is going to propose tonight even though Sam doesn’t.

“It has been a while,” Sam says because Ruby’s surgery and needing to be taken care of had significantly affected the physical part of their relationship.

“That’s why you’ve been so mean lately,” Lena whispers as she hands Sam a glass of wine.

“Oh stop,” Sam huffs before turning a sexy grin on Lena, “but probably because you have no idea how good Alex is in bed.”

“Honey,” Lena purrs, “I spend my nights in bed with Supergirl. I’m well aware.”

Sam laughs because there is no doubt that Lena is probably right.

__

By the time they finish dinner, Alex’s legs are bouncing up and down where she sits at the kitchen table. She seems antsy and nervous, and Sam has no idea why.

Sam stands to go retrieve the envelope and comes back to stand in front of Alex. She runs her fingers over Alex’s forehead tentatively as she pulls the papers from the envelope. She leans forward to kiss Alex quickly before she nods at Ruby.

“Two things,” Ruby says looking at Alex. “You are literally the best ever, and I am so lucky that I have you in my life.” Ruby pauses for a moment before she begins to speak again. “Ok maybe more than two. I love you Alex. I’ve considered you my Mama for a while, and I’m the luckiest kid in the world to have that,” Ruby pauses for a second. “I know I said that twice,” the teenager grins before she takes the papers from her Mom and pushes them towards Alex. “I want you to legally be my Mama. You just have to sign them.”

Alex’s eyes well up with tears as she scans the document, and Sam holds her breath to wait for the reaction. Alex runs her fingers over Sam’s signature already filling the pages.

“Does anyone have a pen?” Alex asks with a teary smile. Lena throws her one from across the table, and Alex quickly scribbles out her signature.

Alex turns to Ruby and opens her arms so that the teenager can scramble into them.

“I love you Ruby,” Alex says with a watery smile.

“I love you too Mama,” Ruby says back with a smile. Sam walks over to wrap her arms around her little family as Kara and Lena begin to clap.

Sam untangles herself from Alex and Ruby when the teenager starts to squirm. Ruby steps away from Alex and turns to nod at her. Alex stands, and the confusion is absolutely clear on Sam’s face.

“I have a surprise too,” Alex says as she steps closer to take Sam’s hands. Sam just stands there in stunned silence.

“I love you Sam,” Alex whispers looking down at the floor before she looks back up at her girlfriend. “I knew when I met you that you were going to change my life. I didn’t know there would be a World Killer in there that caused that, but hey, people take weird paths places,” Alex lets out a chuckle with the rest of the group. “You’ve given me a family, a home, and a place where my heart feels completely safe. I’m in love with you, and I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life showing you that.”

Sam’s eyes widen as Alex takes a deep breath. She gasps when Alex pulls a small box out of her jacket pocket and begins to get down on one knee. Ruby squeals behind them.

“Sam Arias, will you marry me?” Alex asks, and Sam’s brain doesn’t quite work to form the words. She just stares at Alex with her hand covering her mouth as Alex’s facial expression turns from hopeful to downright terrified.

“Say something?” Alex finally says, and that snaps Sam out of her stupor.

“I absolutely want to marry you Alex,” Sam says, “ten thousand times yes.”

The two of them are lost in the embrace and a loving kiss when Lena and Kara begin clapping again. Ruby throws herself into the hug before her Aunts join them to wrap them up into a full-bodied hug.

After a long moment of just holding each other, they all step back to allow Alex room to slip the ring onto Sam’s finger. Sam stares at it for a long time before she looks back up at Alex.

“It’s perfect baby,” Sam says, and Alex leans forward to kiss her again.

“I think that is our cue to leave,” Lena says as she takes Kara’s hand. “Come on Ruby.”

“I have to go with you guys?” Ruby all but yells. “Alex becomes my Mom legally, and I have to leave?”

“Your Moms just got engaged child. Let them enjoy their evening,” Lena says as she pulls the teenager forward.

“Adults are go weird,” Ruby grumbles even as she heads to her room to pack a few things to go with Lena and Kara.

By the time they are headed out the door, Sam is busy washing off some of the dirty dishes. Alex walks up behind her and wraps her arms tight around Sam to pull her into her. Alex’s breath tickles Sam’s ear where she rests her chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“I think the dishes can wait babe,” Alex husks and pulls Sam back into her a little tighter.

Sam steadies herself with a hand to the countertop as she begins to dry her hands off. She slides the ring back on her finger before she turns in Alex’s arms. Alex’s hands rest shamelessly on Sam’s backside as she pulls her even closer.

“So,” Alex whispers as she begins to take her hand off Sam to grip her left hand. She lifts Sam’s hand up to her face and places a kiss to Sam’s knuckle just below where the ring sits. “Do you like it?”

“I love it babe,” Sam answers as she tugs her hand out of Alex’s to run them through Alex’s short hair. She groans when Alex’s hands return to her backside.

“I think we should celebrate,” Alex says as she begins to sway them lightly side to side. Standing in the kitchen with the faint sound of the refrigerator humming, Sam’s absolutely certain that she’s never felt anything quite like this.

“I love you Alex, more than I could ever tell you,” Sam says as they sway. Alex’s face breaks into a smile that has the ability to change Sam’s entire world.

“I know,” Alex grins, “you wouldn’t agree to marry me if you didn’t.”

“So,” Sam says as she begins backing them out of the kitchen towards their bedroom. She guides Alex as she takes small steps to keep them connected. “We can have a big wedding or a small wedding,” Sam whispers into Alex’s ear before she takes it into her mouth to suck lightly. “We could have it in the mountains or on the beach,” Sam whispers into Alex’s ear with another set of kisses to her cheek.

“All I need,” Alex says slightly breathless from what Sam is doing to her, “is you walking down the aisle towards me in a white dress.”

“Only virgins wear white,” Sam husks into Alex’s ear before she begins to nibble along Alex’s neck.

Alex shoots her an incredulous look at the comment, but Sam smiles softly into Alex’s neck. “I can’t wait to pick out a dress for you,” Sam says before she turns to connect her lips to Alex’s.

The kiss is slow and soft at first before Sam begins to nibble at Alex’s bottom lip.

“I can’t wait to be a Danvers,” Sam says into Alex’s lips.

“You’d want to change your name?” Alex asks slightly surprised.

“Mine and Ruby’s,” Sam answers with a peck to Alex’s lips, “we’re a family that wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for you.”

Alex feels the weight of those words as she takes a deep breath. “Now stop being all sweet and fuck me,” Sam says.

“Yes mam future Mrs. Danvers,” Alex says as she pushes back until she collapses on top of Sam on their bed.

It’s everything and more than she has ever wanted.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this.

“What is this?” Alex asks over her coffee, eyeing the binder that Sam has just put on the table in front of her.

“It’s a wedding planning binder. All that is in there right now is the planning check list I printed out. We have to get on this babe,” Sam says grinning, leaning down to place a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

Alex’s eyes widen in absolute horror when she opens the binder to see all of the items on the list.

__

“Did you see all of it?” Alex asks Lena the next day over lunch, eyes still wide at the thought of everything they have to do. The purpose of this lunch was for Lena to get an idea of what Alex wanted for the wedding, so she could do her proper duty as Maid of Honor in helping plan it.

“I did,” Lena laughs. “Planning a wedding is a lot.”

“Asking Sam to marry me was absolutely the best decision I’ve ever made in my life. Ever since I put that ring on her finger she literally can’t get enough of me. It’s fantastic, but I didn’t know there was going to be so much work in this,” Alex groans.

“Oh stop,” Lena laughs at her again, “I’ll help.”

__

“Ok,” Alex says as she puts her hands on the table with the checklist paper between her fingers. Lena, Kara, and Sam share excited looks between each other as they prepare for the task of planning this wedding. Alex looks down at the checklist.

“Insure the engagement ring,” Alex reads, “check.” She says as she actually checks next to that. “Next, take engagement photos and plan engagement party.”

“We’ve got the party,” Kara squeals. “It’s two Fridays from now at Noonan’s. Lena and I are taking care of all of that.”

“Sweet,” Alex says making a check mark next to that item.

“And I’ve talked to the photographer that we both liked. Engagement pictures are scheduled for next Saturday. We’re doing them at the Johnston Farm outside of town. We just need outfits for that. I’ve already paid the deposit. Depending if we like the result of the engagement session, we may consider using her for the actual wedding.”

“Perfect,” Alex says marking through ‘schedule engagement photos’ and making a note to pick out outfits for it. “We can go to the mall tomorrow for outfits?”

“Sure babe,” Sam answers, leaning over to place a kiss to Alex’s cheek.  
“Ok,” Lena says taking the list from Alex to sit it between her and Kara. “We’ve already discussed the budget,” Lena says marking through that item. “Wedding theme and colors?”

“Summer,” Sam and Alex both say at the same time, “but not like nautical,” Sam finishes. “Colors are navy blue, yellow, and powder blue.”

“Next is wedding guest list, choose best people, and pick wedding date,” Lena grins.

“We’ll make the guest list after we pick the venue. We’re between Hickory Hill Winery which doesn’t limit the number of guests because everything is outside, and Brown Mountain Distillery which limits the guests to seventy-five people. I don’t think that’ll be a problem. They both have the same dates available six months from now,” Sam says.

“Have you both seen the venues?” Lena asks, putting her hand on Kara’s knee that is bouncing in excitement.

“I like Hickory Hill Winery’s views, but I am worried about the outside thing. What if it rains?” Sam responds

“What is their rain plan?” Kara asks. Alex looks between the three of them like she’s watching a tennis match.

“They have an indoor location that’s a really nice barn, but it’s a significant difference in price to also have the barn because it has to be decorated and ready to go just like you were planning on having the wedding there,” Sam says. “The nice thing about Brown Mountain is that part of the deal is a cabin that is on the property for the couple to stay in that night. If we did Hickory Hill we’d have to get transportation for us to a hotel.”

“It sounds like you like Brown Mountain better,” Alex points out. At the almost imperceptible smile, Alex nods. “How about we do Brown Mountain?”

“Sounds perfect. The two dates they have are June 14th and June 21st,” Sam reads from her phone.

“The 21st,” Alex says. “I know it wasn’t in June, but our first kiss was on the 21st.”

“Wonderful,” Sam says stepping away to call the venue. It takes about ten minutes to pick the date, confirm a few details, and give them a credit card number for the deposit before Sam happily skips back into the room.

“We’re getting married June 21st,” Sam says stepping over to straddle Alex’s lap.

“We sure are,” Alex responds, staring into Sam’s eyes, goofy grins on both of their faces.

“We’ve lost them,” Kara comments with a laugh as she watches the two lovingly get lost in each other.

__

The guest list is completed that night. It isn’t very difficult to make considering Sam only has Ruby with no family she’d want to invite. She settles on a few people from college and some friends from L Corp while Alex includes Winn, J’onn, her Mom, James, a few people from the DEO, and some other people from Midvale and National City. The list totals sixty people when it’s all said and done. Kara and Lena will be their Maids of Honor which isn’t even a discussion they have to have.

_

“Ok,” Sam says as they pull up to the mall entrance. “We need four outfits. One will be casual like jeans and a t-shirt. One will be a bit dressier like jeans and a button up. One will be even nicer like khakis and a sweater and then one really nice one.”

“And what are you getting?” Alex asks turning in the car to face her fiancé. 

“Four dresses, duh,” Sam grins, leaning forward to kiss Alex on the cheek before jumping out of the SUV.

They’re both excited when they enter the first store set on finding Alex a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a casual sundress for Sam. By the time they meet in the dressing room Sam is holding at least twelve dresses compared to Alex’s four pairs of jeans and four shirts.

“You go first babe,” Sam says, hanging the dresses up and sitting down to wait for Alex.

Alex’s outfits are really just different variations of each other. She’s chosen four pairs of skinny jeans ranging from light colored with rips to dark without rips. She has four of the exact same shirt in four different colors. They settle on the light, ripped jeans and a blue Henley t-shirt. It will be easy to pair with Alex’s white Converse tennis shoes.

“Ok,” Sam says directing Alex to the seat so that she can begin trying on her dresses. It takes an hour and a half with Alex insisting that Sam looked fantastic in them all before they settle on a cute navy dress that’s strapless and flows freely. Sam already has a pair of white sandals at home to wear with it.

The second and third outfit for Sam are already picked out because of the massive number of dresses she’d already tried on. She settles for a red one for her second outfit and a purple one that’s a bit longer for the third. She looks breathtaking in all of them.

Alex’s second and third outfits are easy to pick out, going with a darker red button up shirt for the second outfit and a creamed colored sweater for the third. These outfits will compliment what Sam has already picked out without being overly matching.

Alex is about to close the door to the dressing room to get changed when she feels Sam slide into the room behind her.

“Whatcha doing?” Alex teases, turning around to look at Sam. Sam doesn’t say a word, just cups Alex’s face to lean forward and pull her into a kiss.

“Are we doing this?” Alex asks the second her back hits the mirror hanging on the wall.

“What’s a good wedding story without a little dressing room sex?” Sam asks, already unbuttoning Alex’s pants that they haven’t purchased yet.

When they finally exit the mall two hours later after attempting to discreetly leave the dressing room and shopping separately for their other outfits, Alex is just ready for the wedding to be here. “Are you going to tell me about your fourth outfit?”

“Are you going to tell me about yours?” Sam responds.

All Alex sends her is a smirk.

__

The engagement photo session happens quickly and goes by easily. They spend quite a bit of time taking photos in front of a large red barn before changing outfits to take some by the lake. Their third set of photos is taken sitting against a white fence in their third outfits. It’s easy to take these pictures. Neither one of them really have to pretend to smile at each other, pretend to send love sick eyes at each other, or pretend to want to kiss over and over again.

They take their time to change into their final outfits where the photographer sets up inside the barn that’s decorated in hanging lights and white furniture. 

Alex’s heart completely stops when she walks in. Sam’s wearing a long, red dress that hugs her hips tightly. It’s the most beautiful she has ever seen Sam look, and Alex feels like she can’t properly take a breath in. Sam’s expression mirrors her own.

“Babe,” Sam says walking towards her, standing about an inch taller than Alex in her heels. She runs her fingers over the vest Alex is wearing and grins. “If you look this good now, I’m going to actually die on wedding day,” Sam says as she admires Alex’s black shoes, black pants that stop at the ankle, white button up shirt covered by a black vest, and finished with a black tie. It’s all fitted perfect to Alex’s frame.

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to handle you in a wedding dress,” Alex says running her fingers over the sides of Sam’s hips.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Alex leans in, kissing Sam fully on the lips. Sam had been in there alone before Alex arrived. She has no idea the photographer has been taking pictures this whole time, continuing to snap pictures as Sam’s tongue slides into Alex’s mouth. She makes her presence known the minute the kiss gets heated.

“Sorry,” they both say, scrambling apart, wide grins on their faces.

“It’s no problem at all,” she responds, directing them to the places for their final set of photographs.

__

Four months go by in an absolute blur of working, going to Ruby’s soccer games, picking out flowers, picking out decorations, sending out save the dates, picking out menus, picking out alcohol for the open bar, talking to the wedding planner, Alex picking out a suit, and Sam picking out the dresses for Lena and Kara. Everything’s done except two very important things: Sam’s dress and their first dance song.

Sam tries on at least ten dresses until she puts one on that immediately lights up her face. When she walks out of the dressing room in it, the look on Lena and Kara’s faces tell her it’s absolutely the one.

“Oh, wow Sam,” Lena whispers, already wiping tears out of her eyes.

“Alex is going to pass out,” Kara grins.

“Mom,” Ruby says, awestruck look on her face when their eyes meet.

“This is the one,” Sam says, looking in the mirror already picturing Alex’s sweet face when she sees her in it for the first time.

__

It feels like no time at all before the rehearsal dinner is there. Sam wears a red dress that works perfectly with her tan legs. Alex settles for a navy blue dress that makes Sam’s mouth water.

The guest list is simple for the rehearsal dinner. Just Ruby, Sam, Alex, Kara, Lena, Winn, James, J’onn, and Eliza. The food is delicious, the bourbon and wine are even better.

“I have something for you,” Alex says as the chatter around the room quiets. She turns to pick up a gift bag that she hands to Sam. It doesn’t take long before she has the bag unwrapped, holding onto three blue boxes. The first has a ring in it that has an open space that will fit the diamond of her engagement ring. A blue stone sits on one side representing Alex’s birthstone while a green stone sits on the other side to represent Ruby.

“God, I love this,” Sam whispers, grinning wide at Alex even as she wipes at the small tear that comes to her eye.

“When I have a little sister or brother they are going to feel left out,” Ruby comments.

“Don’t rush that honey,” Alex says winking at the child.

“Oh please,” James says smirking at Alex, “there is going to be plenty of baby making tomorrow night.”

“Gross,” Ruby yells even though she’s smiling at the group of adults in various stages of giggling.

The second box has a wine cork in it. It’s from the bottle they drank on their first date, and Sam holds it to her chest like it’s worth more than anything she has ever held on to in her life.

The third one has a set of earrings in it that match her engagement ring.

“I love it all babe,” Sam says leaning over to place a sweet kiss to Alex’s lips. “I got you something too,” Sam comments shyly. “I was going to give it to you in private, but I guess I’ll give it to you now.”

Sam stands to walk over to her bag to pull out a white photo album. “You all can see pages one through five only,” Sam says shooting looks at the group who understand immediately why Sam may have wanted to give it to Alex in private.

Alex opens the book grinning. The first picture is one that she hadn’t seen from their engagement shoot. It’s one of them making out before the photographer had made her presence known, tongues visibly moving together, lost in a moment between the two of them.

The second photo is a picture of Sam in the same outfit Alex had been wearing for their fourth outfit of the engagement session. The difference is that the tie is loosely hanging around her neck, the top four buttons of the shirt undone.

The third, fourth, and fifth are variations of that same picture of Sam in various poses. Alex’s eyes all but snap out of her head when she opens it to the next page.

Sam is wearing white lingerie, gartered white stockings that hook around her thighs, nothing but white lace covering her. She’s kneeling with one hand tangled in her hair, the other running fingertips down her stomach. Alex flips the page to reveal Sam in the same outfit, on all fours on the bed, looking at the camera in the exact same way that she’d look at Alex when crawling up her body in bed.

The eighth picture is Sam naked, legs crossed to cover her, and a hand thrown over her breasts to cover them. Her lips are parted, and it’s the sexiest thing Alex has ever seen in her entire life.

Her heart stops completely in her chest when she flips to the final page. It’s taken from Sam’s belly button up, her hands raised over her head, and secured by handcuffs.

“Holy fuck,” Alex whispers before remembering that Ruby is in the room. “Holy shit,” Alex settles on even though it isn’t better. Her brain just isn’t really working right now.

“Give me that,” Lena says pulling it away from Alex. She flips through it with Kara for the first five pages and stops to hand the book back to Alex. “I won’t look,” she says smiling at her best friend even though she already knows what the pages contain.

“You guys are so weird,” Ruby mutters earning a nod of agreement from Eliza.

Alex walks Sam and Ruby to the small cabin that the two of them will be staying in after the wedding. Sam and Ruby are staying there tonight. Alex will be staying with Lena and Kara.

“I hate that I can’t stay with you,” Alex says after she’s kissed Ruby goodnight, standing on the porch with Sam.

“It’s tradition,” Sam grins.

“Yeah,” Alex scoffs, “this relationship is hardly traditional.”

“You mean our lesbian relationship that involves my kid I had when I was eighteen, Supergirl, a Luthor, and us getting together after my body was overtaken by a world killer?”

“All of that,” Alex whispers, pulling Sam into her by the hips. The kiss doesn’t break until Sam’s back hits the front door, Alex bracketing her hands on both sides of Sam’s face with her hips pushing into Sam’s. Sam watches Alex run her tongue over her bottom lip.

“I should go,” Alex whispers, not even remotely pulling back.

“I know,” Sam says kissing her again.

“See you tomorrow future Mrs. Danvers,” Alex whispers.

“I love you,” Sam responds.

“I love you too,” Alex says, stepping back to head over to the car that Lena and Kara are in waiting for her.

__

“Ok,” Alex says taking a deep breath in, “everything is going to be fine.” She straightens her bow tie for the tenth time, alternating between looking in the mirror and looking at Kara. 

“It’s going to be fine Alex,” Kara assures her sister even as she notices Alex’s hands shaking as she attempts to straighten her cufflinks. “What’s bothering you?”

“What if Sam doesn’t show up?” Alex whispers.

“Yeah right,” Kara responds already knowing that Sam is down the hall with Lena.

__

“Holy shit,” Sam says as she slips her heels on, “we’re really doing this.”

“We’re definitely really doing this,” Lena answers, fussing over straightening Sam’s dress where it trails behind her. 

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Sam whispers, and Lena just smiles at her in the mirror.

__

“Ready?” Alex asks her Mom where they stand at the entrance to the venue.

“Ready honey,” Eliza answers. They step through the open doors, soft music playing as Alex’s Mom escorts her down the aisle. 

Alex leans in to give her Mom a kiss on the cheek before she pulls back, smiling nervously at the officiant. She turns towards everyone who just stare back at her. It’s awkward at first until her eyes land on Winn wiping a tear from his eye.

Alex is completely forgotten when the doors open in the back, Sam stepping out into the walkway. Alex feels so many different things at once. The world tilts on it’s axis, time slows down while the spiraling of the room feels like it’s speeding up. Her eyes lock on Sam, tears already spilling out of Alex’s eyes. She doesn’t even remember doing it, but her hand is covering her mouth. When Sam finally gets to Alex, Alex takes her hands to look her up and down. She’s wearing a white dress that is mermaid cut, accentuating the curve of her hips in ways that makes Alex crazy.

Alex tries hard to pay attention during the beginning of the ceremony, but she’s completely lost in the way Sam is looking at her.

“Babe,” Sam says breaking Alex out of her stare, “it’s time for you to say your vows.”

“Shit, sorry,” Alex whispers, scrambling to apologize for the bad word. She takes a deep breath to steady her voice.

“I say all the time that the minute I met you I knew you were going to completely change my life, but that isn’t completely true. It took me about five minutes to be able to think at all when I first saw you because you’re just so gorgeous Sam. Everything about you is beautiful from you know, you,” Alex says stifling a laugh, “to the way you take care of me and Ruby to the way you sing along in the kitchen when you cook. It’s cliché, but I literally fall more in love with you every single day. I can’t wait to see where this life takes us Sam. I love you, and I vow to be everything you’ll ever need.”

Sam’s eyes water slightly with tears when Alex stops speaking. She takes a deep breath and smiles at Alex. “Alex you’ve literally saved my life. I wouldn’t be here without you. You’ve been everything even before we were a couple. You cut the grass, you fixed the sink, and you took Ruby in when I couldn’t be there for her. You’ve been so patient, our rock when everything was falling apart. I wouldn’t have made it to this point without you, and I’m so lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life knowing exactly what it is like with you. I vow to be everything you need, to give you the family that you deserve.”

Neither one of them can stop the tears from streaming down their faces as they slide the rings onto each other’s fingers. 

“Sam and Alex,” the officiant says, “I now pronounce you wife and wife.” Alex can hear the excitement from the crowd as he speaks. “Alex, you may kiss your bride,” he finally says, and Alex surges forward claiming Sam’s lips in a firm kiss that only breaks apart when the crowd erupts into thunderous applause.

“It is my great pleasure,” the officiant says, “to introduce Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers.” They raise their clasped hands to the crowd who just get louder with cheers.

Their dinner of steak, potatoes, and asparagus is absolutely perfect, and Alex doesn’t hesitate to smash cake in Sam’s face when the chance presents itself.

Finally, the food is consumed, and toasts have been done.

“Party time,” Winn yells as he stands from his seat.

“First dance song first,” Kara yells back as everyone makes their way to the dance floor.

Alex pulls Sam towards her, lets her hands rest on her hips as Sam rests her hands on Alex’s shoulders. The soft music begins to play as they sway side to side, lost in each other.

People wait all their lives  
To finally feel this way  
It's only once in a lifetime  
You give yourself away

But you're my best friend  
You're my dream that came alive  
You're my reason  
You're my faith and you're my fire  
You're my lover  
You're my angel in the night

You're my sunrise  
You're the stars and I'm the sky  
You're my best friend  
You're my only love until the end

Fresh tears spring to Sam’s eyes as she listens to the words of the song, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Alex’s.

Words won't say what you are  
So I won't even try  
Suddenly I know I'll love you  
Until the day I die

Cause you're my best friend  
You're my dream that came alive  
You're my reason  
You're my faith and you're my fire   
You're my lover  
You're my angel in the night

You're my sunrise  
You're the stars and I'm the sky  
You're my only love until the end  
You're my best friend

The song ends, but the couple continues to sway for a few seconds.

“Kiss her you idiot,” Winn yells, and Alex does.

The party winds down when most of the guests have clearly enjoyed the open bar, Ruby’s fast asleep against James’s shoulder, and Winn’s the only one still on the dancefloor. Alex takes Sam’s hand to run through the sparkler send off.

A groggy Ruby walks up to them after most of the guests have left.

“Love you Mom. Love you Mama,” Ruby says, eyes almost closing with another yawn.

“I’ve got her,” Kara smiles, lifting Ruby up to carry her like a baby to the car. “You guys have fun.”

“You know they will,” Lena grins, sending them both a wink as they walk away.

It’s a short walk to the cabin they’ll be sharing.

“So,” Alex says as they enter the cabin, “are you wearing the lingerie from the pictures under that dress?”

“I am,” Sam responds back, taking Alex’s hand to lead her into the bedroom.

Before Sam turns to let Alex help her take her dress off, she pulls her close to kiss her softly.

“I love you Alex,” Sam begins, “forever.”

“Forever isn’t long enough,” Alex whispers back, “maybe more than forever?”

“Maybe more,” Sam responds back pulling Alex into a searing kiss.

It’s everything either one of them ever could have wanted.


End file.
